The Night That Changed My Life
by iluvbasketball22
Summary: She knew what she was doing was wrong. She knew if Miley ever found there friendship would be over, but she found herself doing it anyways. It was what Joe wanted. She thought he loved her, but when Miley finally does what he wants she is forgotten..NILLY
1. Trailer

_**Hey guys here I am! With a brand new story! YAY! lol! Just here to tell you I am NOT dead It's been a while since I have updated anything so...**_

_**So tell me what you think please! I have great ideas for this story!**_

_**Oh and I am out for the summer! Which means...frequent updating! lol!**_

_**--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--**_

**Just a normal teenage girl? Well...**

_Shows Lilly, hair blowing in the wind, riding her skateboard_

**She has great friends**

_Shows Lilly surrounded by The Jonas's, Miley, and Oliver_

**Miley's dating Joe**

_Shows Miley and Joe kissing_

**She wont give him what he wants**

_Shows Miley pushing away from Joe and saying, "I'm just not ready, Joe"_

**She knows it's wrong, but it feels so right**

_Shows Lilly and Joe, on a bed, Joe saying, "I love you Lilly"_

**He wears the ring as a cover-up to Miley**

_Shows Lilly looking at Joe's ring, knowing the truth_

**Finally Joe talks Miley into doing "it"**

_Shows Lilly, looking at the chain around Miley's neck, sad_

**Now Joe won't even take a second glance at Lilly**

_Shows Lilly throwing a picture across the room, bursting into tears_

**She's finally getting over the whole situation, when she finds herself pregnant**

"_No! NOOOO! This can't be happening" Lilly says, tears blurring her vision, but not the little, pink plus sign_

**She can't tell Joe, not now**

_Shows Miley looking at the 'happy couple' wishing he could know about his child_

**Lilly feels alone until Nick comes along**

_Shows Lilly hugging Nick, looking happy_

**All her problems melt away until the pregnancy becomes clear**

"_You're pregnant?" Joe questioned "Yes" Lilly replied "You cheated on me??" he thundered_

**Will the truth come out?**

"_Mom, dad, Mrs. Jonas, Mr. Jonas, Kevin, Nick, Joe, Miley, Oliver I'm pregnant"_

**Will friendships be torn?**

_Who's the father?" Miley asks_

**What will happen?**

_The father is..._

**Find out in**

_The night that changed my life_

**Coming to a computer near you**

_This summer (which is now for me yay!)_

_**Hey guys I'm getting down to business! I am gonna make all of my stories better, and more thought of! I promise I will update all my other stories a lot too! I just wanted to get this out! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Do you think this sounds good enough to read??**_


	2. That Night

_**Hey guys I hope you like this! I have had this idea for long time, but just decided to put it out, so reviews would be very appreciated! **_

_**Disclaimer: Let's just do them for the whole story here! I OWN NOTHING...yet**_

_**I was gonna update everything today, but I had a little breakdown about Emily last night, for thise of you who don't know my friend who is, or was 14 who died...**_

_**--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--BYE**_

I think if I could really call her my friend I wouldn't be doing this to her. I know it's horribly wrong, and I know if she ever found out about it, things wouldn't be pretty, but I found myself doing these things anyway, I gave him what he really wanted, and that was all that mattered, right?

You see Miley is dating Joe Jonas, yup from the Jonas Brothers. They are called, "Hollywood's Cutest Couple," and have been together for the last 6 months, but what she doesn't know is that I have been sleeping with Joe for the last 5.

It all started at Nick's Sweet Sixteen. He had his party at this really expensive hotel. I dressed pretty simple, a black dress. My hair was down in little curls, nothing like Project runway worthy. Just more than an I'm going to the movies outfit.

I entered the party and couldn't help but notice that Joe looked amazing. I was mesmerized, but I tried to push the thoughts out of my head. Still, though I found myself watching him and Miley dance, but the weird thing was he was staring straight back.

It took all my will-power, but I managed to avoid him for the rest of the night. Then when the party was nearing it's end my cell phone vibrated against my waist. I had it tucked into my underwear. I opened it up, to learn I had a new text message from Joe.

It read

_Meet me at room 678 once evry1 leaves _

I assumed, he wanted my opinion on something that had to with Miley, well how wrong I was. The party ended and after everyone, including Miley left I walked to the elevators, on my way to room 678.

Once on the 6th floor, I began navigating my way to the room. Finally I saw Nick, he was sliding the card into the slot. I walked into the room, he followed behind. Sitting down on the bed beside me he told me the last thing I thought I would be hearing

"I'm thinking of breaking up with Miley"

He told me how she would never act affectionate around everyone, and was often jealous of other girls, he could never have any free time in the relationship, I completely understood where he was coming from and nodded my head agreeing.

We continued talking. Me wanting him more with every word said. I guess Joe was thinking the same thing because he suddenly started kissing me, I didn't object. I couldn't help but want more though, I guess he was thinking the same thing because suddenly things got a lot more mature rated.

I had waited forever for this, I could hardly feel the dress slipping off my body. Or Joe unclasping my bra, or finally the underwear slipping down, all I could think of was Joe and me together.

I woke up the next morning, relishing the events of the night before. I hadn't expected this to turn into a regular thing, but it did, ever since that night Joe and I have been sleeping together.

I let him keep his purity ring on though, for the press and Miley issues. Miley couldn't find out, or our friendship would be over, forever. It's getting hard though, because I am madly in love with Joseph Adam Jonas, but nobody can ever know.

--

I woke up at about 11, Miley and I were going to the beach. She wanted to get the perfect tan for Joe's birthday party tonight. I was just along for the ride. I threw on my bathing suit a pair of shorts, and walked out the door. Miley was waiting in her car.

"Mornin! Ready?" she asked excited

"Yup" I replied

We stayed at the beach all day, each getting great tans. We finally packed up though to go get ready for the party. It was 4:45 when Miley dropped me back off, the party started at 6. I quickly threw on the dress I had chosen. It was a plaid spaghetti strap. It was more of a summer, beach dress, but I figured no one would care. I straightened my hair, styling my side-swept bangs to perfection. I was ready to go.

I got in my car and went to pick up Miley. She looked gorgeous in a purple halter dress, and heels.

"Hey Miles" I greeted her

"Hi Lil" she replied

"Pretty Necklace" I complimented

"Isn't it beautiful? Joe bought it for me" she said excited, I couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Beautiful" I managed to choke out, I stared straight ahead for the rest of the ride

I parked the car, and Joe walked outside to greet us. He walked up to Miley and hugged her, but was eyeing me over her shoulder. I smirked, and gave him a hug as he released Miley.

We entered the building, dropped off our coats, got a table and I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I didn't need to go, I just needed a quick breather, I stood outside of the bathrooms. I jumped and squealed and someone pinched my butt from behind. I quickly turned around and saw Joe.

"You know, if you keep doing this is public, we're gonna get caught" I laughed

"I know" he replied and started kissing me "Tonight. After. Party. Park?" he asked between kisses

"Definitely" I said pulling away and walking back to the party.

The party ended around 2, Joe offered "to walk me home" as a cover-up. We made our way to the park, when we were younger we had built a tree house in the woods there, that's where we were headed now. We climbed up the ladder, and once we were both there, I quickly threw my lips upon his going with the usual routine.

I woke up the following morning, Joe was holding my waist, pulling me very close to his body. I woke Joe up.

"Well last night was amazing" I said

"Always has been" he replied slipping on his pants

"Of course" I replied

"So, tonight?" he asked

"Yeah. My house, my mom is going out of town" I said

Joe walked me home. I went inside to find my mom finishing her packing.

"Hi sweetie! How was the big party?" she asked

"It was great mom thanks" I replied

"Good. Okay well I'm about to leave, you can have some friends over, just don't go throwing any parties, kay?" she asked zipping her suitcase

"Okay mom" I replied

A horn honked from outside. My mom grabbed her bag, kissed my cheek and ran out the door saying

"I'll see you in a few days"

I quickly texted Joe

_My mom left, come over whenevr_

I went up to my room, and cleaned up a little bit, at least clearing off the bed, who knows what would happen tonight. I was just finishing up when the doorbell rang, I ran downstair to answer it. I opened the door and let him in, the door slammed behind us, he pinned me against it, his lips on mine, I led him to my room. We stayed there for a while, when we came out he was wearing his pants only and I was wearing his shirt.

"You going to see Miley later" I asked hoping the answer was no

"Nope, I think I'll hang here if that's okay" he replied

"Yeah that's fine" I replied

I was happy that he wanted to stay here with ME! I led him to the couch and nestled my head into his chest, hoping things would stay like this.

_**Hey guys! Hope you liked it, not all the chapters will be like this, basically just this one. Now I know Joe Jonas isn't like this in real life, I am not trying to be mean, just wanted to try something new ya know? mmkay well PLEASE review!**_


	3. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT **

Hey guys its peach and plum. I know I'm not the Morgan you thought you would hear from but I got some news. Morgan is having some **EXTREMELY** rough times. Now I don't know exactly what's going on but I do know that's she is still shaken up about her friend, Emily, dying and some other thing happened also. She gave me her password so I can post this authors note. I am trying my best to cheer her up and I'll do all I can to help her out but I need YOUR help. Please review with nice comments for her to help her in this time of her life.

Love you lots,

Morgan


End file.
